


If Disney Owned the Underground

by Lady_Lannie_Queen_of_Goblins



Series: New lives, new dreams, new friends, and new beginnings [8]
Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-08 01:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 20,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11636409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Lannie_Queen_of_Goblins/pseuds/Lady_Lannie_Queen_of_Goblins
Summary: What would happen if the Underground was owned by Disney? This started as a complete crackfic that came from the tired mind of a writer working hard on her fic while listening to Disney songs. Now this actually has a plot and ties into the rest of the series. It may be goofy, but wait for the end, there's a twist you won't expect.





	1. Circle of Life

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Jareth (wish I did) or any other characters from Labyrinth. They belong to Jim Hensen and everyone responsible for making the wonderful movie. All songs used in this fic are the property of Disney and their writers and singers.

Early morning in the Goblin Kingdom and all was quiet except the quiet rustling of leaves in the wind. Jareth the Goblin King was already up and saddling his horse, Thunder, preparing to begin his inspection of the Kingdom. As he rode out, the sun began to peek over the horizon.

The silence was suddenly broken by the shrill voice of a goblin. "Myyyyyy iguana baby gets a baba!" Jareth threw a crystal at him knocking him off the rock he was standing on. The little goblin shook his head and got back up. "Saaay ooooh iguana!" He sang at the top of his lungs. Jareth cringed as he kept singing. "Myyyy iguana baby gets a baba! Sayyy ooooh iguana!"

Jareth threw another crystal at him. It shattered and covered the blue goblin in silver glitter. He shook his head, sneezed and started singing again. "Iguana!" He stopped and grinned. "Seeee no baba!" He sang with more energy as he realized the king had given him a better voice.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Jareth sighed. "At least his gibberish song sounds decent now," he mumbled to himself.

"Iguana!" The now vocally gifted Goblin kept singing. "Iguana has a new enamel!"

As the goblin kept singing his gibberish, Jareth rode up the hill into the sunlight and found himself wanting to sing. "From the day we arrive on the planet, And, blinking, step into the sun." He raised his hand to his eyes to shield them from the blinding sun. "There's more to see than can ever be seen. More to do than can ever be done." Jareth continued singing as he rode through his Kingdom, his subjects bowing to him as he rode by. "There's far too much to take in here. More to find than can ever be found."

Giving Thunder a nudge with his heel, they took off into a gallop. "But the sun rolling high, through the sapphire sky," They rode up the hill, heading for the peak of the first small mountain, which gave the King the best view of the area. "Keeps great and small on the endless round." As they reached the summit, they stopped and Jareth dismounted. "It's the circle of life!" The King held his hands out over his head and really started to get into his spontaneous melody. "And it moves us all!"

Nearby creatures heard the King's song and began to gather to listen. "Through despair and hope." Jareth summoned crystal after crystal and tossed them at his subjects, healing the sick, cleaning the dirty and providing food for the hungry. "Through faith and love." He summoned larger crystals and tossed them at the barren field. "Till we find our place. On the path unwinding." A vast garden appeared and small store houses and huts for the local goblins. "In the circle," He watched as a group of trolls hunted their prey at the edge of the forest. "The circle of life."

Jareth left the mountain and moved on to the next area, granting gifts to his subjects as he went. He made his usual journey and helped where he could and visited with the children in the villages. When he was done with his rounds he returned to the castle, still humming his song from that morning.

Jogging up the stairs to the castle, he started singing once more. "It's the circle of life. And it moves us all." Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted the goblin from earlier. The silly thing had somehow caught a cat and was attempting to hold it over the castle wall.

Jareth stopped to watch the goblin. "Through despair and hope." The cat hissed at the goblin and clawed him before chasing the now screaming goblin. "Through faith and love."

Jareth continued up the stairs and through the main gate. "Til we find our place. On the path unwinding." He hurried up the spiral staircase to the throne room. "In the circle, the circle of life." Jareth finished his song as he sat on his throne.


	2. Mother Knows Best

At the High Queen's palace, Ta'leena and her son, Crown Prince Jaxel, were having lunch. Jaxel had been trying to find a way to approach his mother about something very important. He had found a girl he wished to court. "Mother." He called as the servants began clearing the table.

"What is it Jaxel?" The Queen asked as she stood and turned to leave.

Jaxel hurried to catch up to her. "Mother I wanted to ask you about creating a formal petition of courtship."

"Courtship?" She stopped and looked at her son." You've found someone you wish to court?" She asked with a smile. Jaxel nodded, a goofy grin on his face. "Who do I need to send the petition to?"

"Jareth," Jaxel replied. "She works for him."

"You want to court that girl?" Her smile vanished as she practically sang her words. "Why, Jaxel! Look at you, as fragile as a flower." She walked around her son, looking him over. "Still a little sapling, just a sprout." She flicked his nose. "You know why I haven't arranged a marriage." The tune her her song was chipper but her voice was laced with venom.

"I know but..." Jaxel tried to argue, but she cut him off.

"That's right, to keep you safe and sound, dear," Ta'leena replied, her voice sounding a little sweeter. "Guess, I always knew this day was coming. Knew that soon you'd want to build a nest." She slowly walked away with Jaxel following close behind. "Soon, but not yet." She sang as she looked over her shoulder at him.

"But..." Jaxel tried once more.

"Shh! Trust me, pet." She grinned and continued her song. "Mother knows best." As she entered her study, Ta'leena danced around the room as she picked up random books from the shelves. "Mother knows best. Listen to your mother." The song picked up tempo and Jaxel stood in the center of the room, spinning as he watched her dance around.

"Women can be mean out there. Mother knows best. One way or another. Something will go wrong, I swear." She placed the books on her desk and rushed over to Jaxel. "Charletans and thugs, gold diggers, hussies." She circled him as she sang of the horrors he could face. "Heartbreakers and tramps, disease." Her face showed the disdain she was feeling.

"No! Yes! But..." No matter how hard he tried he couldn't get a word in, his mother just kept singing.

"Also small brains. Girls with pointy teeth, and stop, no more, you'll just upset me." She threw herself on the couch dramatically with a hand draped over her eyes. When Jaxel went to her, she jumped up and grabbed his shoulders. "Mother's right here. Mother will protect you." She caressed his cheek lovingly. "Darling, here's what I suggest, skip the drama, stay with mama." She embraced him tightly. "Mother knows best."

Letting him go she danced over to her desk. "Mother knows best. Take it from your mumsy. On your own, you won't survive." Jaxel followed her, still trying to argue with her. She turned to look at him and shook her head with a disapproving look. "Sloppy, underdressed, immature, clumsy." She poked his chest with each word for emphasis. "Please, they'll eat you up alive." She tossed her head back and laughed evilly. "Gullible, naive, positively grubby."

She circled him, her hand running across his shoulders and back. "Ditzy and a bit, well, hmm, vague." She stopped when she stood directly in front of him and took his chin in her hand. "Plus, I believe gettin' kinda chubby." She pinched his cheeks and leaned closer. "I'm just saying 'cause I love you." She patted his head. "Mother understands." She gripped his shoulders as her song came to the end. "Mother's here to help you. All I have is one request." She looked him right in the eyes as she held the last note.

"Jaxel?"

"Yes?" He asked as she pulled him to her, hugging him.

"Don't ever ask to court that human again." She said firmly.

Jaxel sighed. "Yes, mother."

"I love you very much, dear" Ta'leena whispered.

"I love you more." He responded.

"I love you most." She kissed his forehead and let him go. "Don't forget it." She sang once more. "You'll regret it. Mother knows best." She finished with a dramatic gesture of her hand and pushed him towards the door.

"Now go on and see to your work. Forget about courting anyone for now. Mother will find a perfect bride for you." She pushed him out the door and slammed it closed.

With a heavy sigh, Jaxel headed down the hall to his own study.


	3. Bare Necessities

Hoggle walked around the garden, water pail in his hand. He watered all the flowers and hummed a happy tune as he went.

"Friend Hoggle." Ludo's deep voice came from the gate.

"Oh, hi Ludo." Hoggle opened the gate, and the large rock caller walked in slowly, being sure not to step on any flowers.

"Ludo help?"

"Sure, but not here. I'm all done here." Hoggle said as he put the pail away. "The King wants to me gather some things from the forest though."

"What?" Ludo inquired.

"Oh, berries, nuts, and fruits. You know the bare necessities. Apparently, Sarah and Lannie want to make something called trail mix." Hoggle shrugged and led Ludo to the forest. When they got there, he handed a large sack to Ludo. "You know what to get right?"

"Yeah..." Ludo thought a moment and shook his head. "No."

"Look for the bare necessities. The simple bare necessities." Hoggle sang to his friend as he started gathering the wild blackberries. "Forget about your worries and your strife." He smiled at his friend, who was starting to bob his head to Hoggle's song.

"I mean the bare necessities. Old Mother Nature's recipes." He started dancing about and gathering pecans from the ground. "That brings the bare necessities of life."

Ludo followed his friend and picked up walnuts. "Wherever I wander, wherever I roam." Hoggle sang as he motioned Ludo to give him a lift. "I couldn't be fonder of my big home."

Ludo picked the dwarf up and held him up the large oak tree. "The bees are buzzin' in the trees, to make some honey just for me." Hoggle carefully filled a jar with honey from the beehive inside the tree.

Ludo lowered his friend and held his sack open. "When you look under the rocks and plants," Hoggle continued his song as he put the jar in Ludo's sack. "And take a glance at them fancy ants. And then maybe, well, grab a few." Ludo lifted a large rock and held it up as Hoggle captured several in another jar. "The bare necessities of life will come to you. They'll come to you. They'll come to you."

Tossing that jar into Ludo's sack, Hoggle danced around the fruit trees picking up fruit. "Look for the bare necessities. The simple bare necessities. Forget about your worries and your strife." He tossed a banana at Ludo, who barely caught it. "I mean the bare necessities, that's why a dwarf can rest at ease. With just the bare necessities of life."

"Now when you pick a pawpaw or a prickly pear," Hoggle started pulling the oddly shaped fruits from the bushes they grew on. "And you prick a raw paw," He looked over to see Ludo shaking his hand after being pricked by a throne. "Next time beware. Don't pick the prickly pear by the paw. When you pick a pear, try to use the claw. But you don't need to use the claw when you pick a pear of the big pawpaw." He sang as he showed his friend the correct and safe way to gather the fruits. "Have I given you a clue ?" Ludo grinned and nodded his head, then frowned and shook it no.

Hoggle covered his face with his hand and sighed. "The bare necessities of life will come to you. They'll come to you!" Hoggle took Ludo's hand and led him to the small lake and helped him onto the large raft. "Oh, man, this is really living."

Hoggle guided the raft out to the wild lilies that grew at the center of the lake. "The bare necessities of life will come to you. Look for the bare necessities. The simple bare necessities." He gathered a bunch of the flowers and handed them to Ludo. "Forget about your worries and your strife.

"Yeah, man!" Ludo said as he gently rocked to Hoggle's singing.

"I mean the bare necessities. That's why a dwarf can rest at ease. With just the bare necessities of life."

"Yeah!" Ludo was grinning as Hoggle took them back to shore.

"With just the bare necessities of life." Hoggle finished his song as they reached the bank.

"Yeah, man!" Ludo kept dancing around even though Hoggle was done singing.

"Sarah and Lannie should be able to make their trail mix with all of this, and they will love the lilies." Hoggle grinned.

"Sarah like flowers." Ludo agreed.

"Come on Ludo. Let's get these things back to the castle." Hoggle said as he headed for the castle.

"Okay." Ludo followed his friend to the Castle Beyond the Goblin City.


	4. When Will My Life Begin?

When Hoggle and Ludo entered the castle, they were greeted by the King's adviser. "Morning boys," Lannie said cheerfully.

"Morning Lannie," Hoggle replied with a smile.

"Lannie." Ludo hugged the blue hair girl and smiled.

"What brings you two here so early?" She asked.

"The King asked me to get you and Sarah things for the forest," Hoggle answered.

"Oh, you got the stuff for our trail mix!" Eye eyes lit up. "Thank you, Hoggle!" She bent down and kissed his cheek.

"Ahh." Hoggle rubbed his cheek. "I wish you and Sarah wouldn't do that."

"Are you worried that Jareth will bog you if I kiss you?" Lannie asked in a very amused tone. She chuckled. "He hasn't bogged you for Sarah kissing you, so I think you're safe if I kiss you."

"You never know. We all knows how possessive he is of you two. Sarah's his greatest love, and well you've become a little sister to him." Hoggle stated.

"Lannie family," Ludo added.

"It's nice to be a part of a family." Lannie grinned. She led them to the kitchen, so they could put down their sacks of goodies. As she looked around the kitchen, she gave a heavy sigh.

"What's wrong?" Hoggle asked.

"Oh, just the same old thing every day. Most days I feel more like a maid than an adviser." Lannie said as she grabbed the broom from the closet.

"Jareth isn't making you clean up after him is he?" Hoggle demanded as he placed his hands on his hips.

"No, no, nothing like that. It's just..." She sighed again and leaned against the wall. "Seven a.m., the usual morning lineup." Her voice was sweet and melodious as she sang. "Start on the chores and sweep 'till the floor's all clean." She pushed off the wall and swept the floor. "Polish and wax, do laundry, and mop and shine up." She ran a rag over the counter, brushing the crumbs onto the floor and danced around with the broom. "Sweep again, and by then it's like 7:15"

"And so I'll read a book until the kids get up." She picked up her book and hugged it to her chest. "Then we'll add new paintings to the gallery. We'll play guitar and knit, and cook and basically, just wonder when will my life begin?"

Lannie headed down the hall, with Hoggle and Ludo right behind her. "Then after lunch, it's puzzles and darts and baking." She was picking up things the goblins had left lying around as they went. "Paper mache, a bit of ballet and chess." She sang of all the things she did with the children. "Pottery and ventriloquy, candle making. Then we'll stretch, maybe sketch, take a climb, sew a dress!"

She tossed the items she gathered into the store room to be sorted later. "And I'll reread my books if I have time to spare." She opened the door to her room and grabbed the stack of papers from her desk.

"I'll take the King reports, I'm sure he's here somewhere." She headed for Jareth's study. "And then I'll walk and walk. And walk and walk these halls. Still waiting to learn to use magic."

She waved her hand and a tiny crystal appeared and immediately blew up, filling the air with silver glitter. "And I'll keep tryin' and tryin'. And tryin' and wonderin'. When will my life begin?"

Lannie stepped out onto one of the balconies and looked at the city. "And tomorrow night, the Prince will appear, just like he does for dinner each week." She stared up at the clouds as she pictured the Crown Prince. "What is it like? Out there where he lives? Now that we're closer, Jaxel just might ask if I'll go."

When her song was done, Hoggle placed a hand on hers, which was resting on the railing. "I'm sure the Prince will ask you to go with him soon."

"Prince like Lannie," Ludo said as he nodded.

"It's not like I need him to rescue me or anything. I'm not trapped here and I'm actually quite happy here. Jareth and Sarah are more than kind to me." Lannie explained. "I just... I don't know. I guess I just want to see more than the Goblin City and the Labyrinth."

"Why don't you ask the King to let you go see other Kingdoms?" Hoggle suggested.

"I have and he was very adamant that I go nowhere with out him, Sarah, or a full honor guard. Honestly, he's too protective at times. I don't know how Sarah managed not to kill him after all this time."

Hoggle laughed. "Oh, she's come close." He chuckled. "Why one time..."

"That is enough Hoghead."

They all jumped hearing the voice behind them. "Jareth." Lannie hadn't expected him to be back from his rounds around the Kingdom so soon.

"My thanks for gathering the items needed for Sarah and Lannie's little project," Jareth said to Hoggle and Ludo. He then turned to Lannie. "We need to talk. I'll wait for you in my study." He walked away with out another word.

Lannie looked at the other two and shrugged and followed him down the hall.


	5. Go the Distance

Alastair grabbed his bag and headed out the door. He was on his way to see his cousins at the Castle Beyond the Goblin City. He always loved visiting Jareth, Sarah, and the kids, but this trip he was looking forward to seeing someone else. While they had been courting for years, Alastair still hadn't gotten up the nerve to ask Heidi to marry him, he planned on changing that during their visit to the Goblin Kingdom.

As he walked down the road, he thought of his plan and his finger played with the ring hiding safely in his pocket. Just thinking of Heidi made his heart soar and he soon began to sing. "I have often dreamed of a far off place, where a husband's welcome would be waiting for me. Where the kids would cheer when they see my face. And a voice keeps saying this is where I'm meant to be."

Setting his bag down, he climbed one of the trees, looked out over the barren lands that his family called home, and sighed. "I'll be there someday. I can go the distance. I will find my way if I can be strong." He jumped down and picked up his large bag, throwing it over his shoulder.

"I know every mile would be worth my while." He started down the road once more, his feet feeling lighter than ever. "When I go the distance, I'll be right where I belong." He stopped singing when he spotted a familiar little goblin running towards him.

"You're a long way from home, Cam." Alastair said as he knelt beside the little goblin.

"Queenie sends me." Cam said cheerfully. "She send letter."

Alastair took the note and read it quickly. "So the Queen wishes me to accompany her to the market. Very well, but are you able to carry my bag? It's rather heavy." He asked the little goblin.

"No worry Mister!" Cam grinned and pulled a crystal from his pocket. "Lady gives me magics."

Alastair laughed and set his bag down. Cam tossed the crystal at it and soon it shrank to a size that was perfect for the goblin to handle. "If my clothes no longer fit I'll have to borrow something from Jareth's closet." After he said it, he cringed. "Gods I hope they still fit." With a sigh, he patted Cam's head. "Alright little one, I leave my things in your care. I'll see you at the Castle."

Cam nodded and took off for home. Alastair watched him until he was out of sight. He then turned and headed down a different road, resuming his song. "Down an unknown road to embrace my fate. Though that road may wander, it will lead me to you." He quickened his pace, wanting to join up with the Goblin Queen as soon as he could. "And a thousand years would be worth the wait. It might take a lifetime but somehow I'll see it through."

Soon he was running towards the marketplace. "And I won't look back, I can go the distance. And I'll stay on track, no I won't accept defeat." He climbed the large hill of stairs that lead into the city. He wasn't sure why Sarah wanted to meet at the market near his aunt's palace, but he was sure she had a plan of some sort. "It's an uphill slope. But I won't lose hope, 'till I go the distance."

Sarah was the only one that knew his plan to propose to Heidi. "And my journey is complete, oh yeah. But to look beyond the glory is the hardest part. For a hero's strength is measured by his heart, oh." He reached the top and looked around. He could see small vendor stalls for miles. Before he could wonder where Sarah might be, he spotted her in the small park.

Racing down the hill he was singing and felt like he was flying. "Like a shooting star, I will go the distance. I will search the world, I will face its harms. I don't care how far, I can go the distance."

Sarah looked up when she heard him coming, his song still carrying him onwards. "'Till I find my hero's welcome waiting in your arms."

By the time he reached the Goblin Queen, his song was done and he was out of breath. "Someone is in a good mood." Sarah grinned.

"How could I not be?" Alastair smiled as he embraced her. "I've been waiting for this for so long."

"I know." Sarah smiled. "Now come on. I thought we'd buy a few things to help with your plan."

"What kind of things?" Alastair questioned as he followed the Queen.

"You'll see." Sarah smirked as they entered the marketplace.


	6. I'll Make a Man Out of You

Back at the castle, Sir Didymus was busy training the new recruits for the King's army. They were all young goblins that were finally old enough. Most of the army that actually saw battle were Hobgoblins, but at Sir Didymus suggestion the rest of the army had been trained in battle tactics. Jareth had given the task of training any new troops to Sir Didymus.

As the goblins lined up, in a not so straight line, Didymus walked back and forth in front of them. Clearing his throat he picked up his sword and began signing, which caught the goblins off guard. "Let's get down to business, to defeat the trolls. Did they send me daughters, when I asked for sons? You're the saddest bunch I ever met. But you can bet, before we're through Mister, I'll make a man out of you"

He started fighting the entire group, the goblins each being knocked to the ground as they failed to hit their teacher. "Tranquil as a forest, but on fire within. Once you find your center, you are sure to win. You're a spineless, pale pathetic lot. And you haven't got a clue. Somehow I'll make a man out of you." He glared at the goblins laying on the ground and motioned for them to get up and try again.

"I'm never gonna catch my breath." Sang a large goblin named Hulk.

"Say goodbye to those who knew me." the gruff voice of a round goblin that answered to Lugg stated.

As Didymus chased Lou, he sang, "Boy, was I a fool in school for cutting gym."

"This guy's got 'em scared to death." Patch sang from the sideline where he was watching the training session.

"Hope he doesn't cut right through them." Flower's voice came from behind her hands as she covered her eyes.

"Now I really wish that I knew how to swim!" Hulk belted out as Didymus threw him in the lake.

"Be a man." The older goblins watching from the side sang repeatedly, trying to encourage the younger ones.

"We must be swift as a coursing river." Didymus started showing the goblins the proper way to wield a sword.

"Be a man."

"With all the force of a great typhoon." The little knight tossed them all practice swords and pointed them at the targets.

"Be a man."

"With all the strength of a raging fire." The instructor went from goblin to goblin trying to improve their swings. "Mysterious as the dark side of the moon." As they began to improve, Didymus began teaching them new moves. "Time is racing toward us, till the trolls arrive. Heed my every order, and you might survive." He watched as the smallest goblin tried over and over to hit the target and missed every time. "You're unsuited for the rage of war." Didymus took the sword from him when he nearly took off his own head. "So pack up, go home, you're through. How could I make a man out of you?"

The little goblin sighed and started to leave. Dusty raced over and grabbed him. Taking him to the side he whispered in his ear. Meanwhile, the others kept practicing and the already trained goblins kept singing. "Be a man."

"We must be swift as a coursing river." Didymus and the remaining goblins ran through the drills over and over.

"Be a man."

"With all the force of a great typhoon." Sir Didymus had them spar with one another, smiling at their slow progress.

"Be a man."

"With all the strength of a raging fire." As he went to swing at the goblin he was sparring with, Didymus's sword was knocked from his hand by an arrow. He looked up to see the little goblin he has sent away standing by Dusty with a bow in hand. "Mysterious as the dark side of the moon." He grinned and welcomed the goblin back into the group.

"Be a man."

"We must be swift as a coursing river." All the goblins sang along with Didymus as they practiced.

"Be a man."

"With all the force of a great typhoon." They sang as a small group joined Dusty and his new apprentice by the archery field.

"Be a man."

"With all the strength of a raging fire." Didymus watched as they all began to find their own strengths and work on them. "Mysterious as the dark side of the moon."

As his song ended, the little knight looked around at his troops. "Very good, very good. I believe that's enough for today. We shall meet here tomorrow." He said dismissing the group.

As the goblins all headed home, the little one that Dusty had taken under his wing, who was called Smalls, looked up at him with big eyes. "Is the trolls really coming?"

"Nah," Dusty replied. "Little knight just thinks they is."

As they left the training field, none of them saw or heard the blue troll that had been watching from the tree line. "So de dink de trolls be comin'" He laughed. "If it be trolls de be wantin', it be trolls de gettin'."


	7. That's How You Know

Lannie followed Jareth down the hall to his study and began to feel nervous when he closed the door behind her. He was her best friend and treated her like a little sister, but even so, there were still times that he became the fearsome Goblin King that could strike fear into the heart of any mortal. Lannie was starting to think this may be one of those times. She watched as he walked over and sat at his desk and she moved to stand in front of him. "You needed to talk to me, Majesty."

"Have a seat Lannie," Jareth said as he motioned to the chair. Once she was seated, he sat quietly, watching her for a moment. "Lannie, are you unhappy here?"

"What?" Lannie was caught off guard. "Jareth if you heard my little song earlier I didn't mean it as it might have sounded."

"And just how did you mean it?" Jareth asked as he steepled his hands in front of his face.

Sighing, Lannie stood and walked around. "I love it here, I really do. I just want to see more than the Goblin City. This place is filled with amazing things and I want to see them all. I've only left your Kingdom twice in the two years that I've been here and it was an instant transport there and back." She sat back in front of Jareth. "I love you guys, I do, but I want to travel a bit, see the world I now live in."

"I see and here I thought you wanted to leave us to follow my brother like a puppy," Jareth said in an almost teasing tone, though she wasn't sure if he was truly joking.

"Your brother? Why would I follow him like a puppy?" Lannie was trying hard not to blush or turn her head.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe the sadness in your voice when you sang the end of your song. Especially when you sang, now that we're closer, Jaxel just might ask if I'll go." Jareth answered.

"Oh." Lannie turned her head. She really hadn't meant for him to hear that. "Well..."

"Lannie, if you have feelings for my brother, you don't have to hide it. I don't want you to ever hide anything from me. I may not like it, but I won't get mad or hate you for it. My only concern is for your safety, well-being, and happiness." Jareth stood and walked over to the blue haired girl, placing his hands on her shoulders. "I'll support you in any thing you do. Sarah and I will always be here for you and you'll always have a home here."

Lannie smiled at the King as her eyes got a little teary. She threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly. "Thank you." She whispered.

Jareth smiled, returning her hug. "You're very welcome my dear." When she let him go, he sat on the edge of his desk. "Now I received a request from my brother to have you meet him just outside the market near his home. He said he had something he wished to discuss with you and asked if I could help him lose his escort before you arrive." Jareth chuckled. "Mother must think he's up to no good if she's making him take an escort again."

"He wants to see me?" Lannie was shocked. He always visited her at the Goblin City. The last time he invited her to the palace the High Queen flipped her lid.

"Yes, and Sarah is currently shopping at the market and has agreed to help rid him of his escort. So, unless you wish to refuse his request..."

"No!" Lannie exclaimed and then looked away. "I mean, no, I'd be delighted to see the Crown Prince."

Smirking, Jareth held out a crystal to her. "Very well. When you're ready to leave this crystal will take you there."

She took it from his hand. "No escort?"

"No, not this time. When you get there, the crystal will remain and you can use t to return home as well. If something goes wrong and you need assistance, just call for myself or Sarah with the crystal."

"Thanks." She smiled and turned to leave.

"Lannie," Jareth called after her.

"Yes?"

"Why did you start singing? Other than with the children, I don't believe I've ever heard you sing."

Lannie thought about it for a moment. "I honestly don't know. I just started and couldn't stop. It felt really good though."

"I see." Jareth rubbed his chin. "Very well. Have fun at the market." Lannie nodded and left the room. Jareth walked to the window and looked out. Something odd was going on, though he wasn't sure exactly what it was.

~*~*~*~/.../~*~*~*~

Sarah and Alastair were still shopping and he was getting bored. "Sarah, I appreciate all your help, but what are we looking for?"

"Well, you want this to be romantic, don't you? So we need flowers, wine, and a ring." Sarah answered as she browsed the shops.

"A ring?"

Sarah sighed. She forgot that engagement rings were an aboveground custom. "Well maybe not a ring, but a gift to tell her how much you love her."

"She knows exactly how I feel... I think." Alastair thought a moment.

Sarah smiled and started singing in a cheery voice. "How does she know you love her How does she know she's yours?"

"Well, she just knows. I mean we've been together for years." Alastair replied, ignoring the fact that Sarah was singing.

A street musician they were passing joined in on the song. "How does she know that you love her?"

"How do you show her you love her?" Sarah kept singing as she looked at the flowers.

"How does she know that you really, really, truly love her?" The musician was now following them and singing along with the Goblin Queen. "How does she know that you love her? How do you show her you love her? How does she know that you really, really, truly love her?"

The more they sang, the more people started following them. Other musicians joined in and soon they had a full band. Sarah stepped up on the edge of the fountain they were passing and looked at Alastair. "It's not enough to take the one you love for granted. You must remind her, or she'll be inclined to say, How do I know he loves me?"

The crowd following them all joined in. "How does she know that you love her? How do you show her you love her?"

While the number of singers kept increasing, Sarah's voice was louder and clearer than the rest. "How do I know he's mine?"

"How does she know that you really, really, truly love her?"

"Well, does he leave a little note to tell you you are on his mind?" Sarah grabbed Alastair's hand and led him through the market. "Send you yellow flowers when the sky is grey? Hey! He'll find a new way to show you, a little bit every day." She stopped at one shop and bought a small box of candies. "That's how you know. That's how you know. He's your love"

The first musician that had joined them, tapped Alastair on the shoulder and when he looked at him, he sang to him. "You've got to show her you need her. Don't treat her like a mind reader. Each day do something to need her, to believe you love her."

Sarah stopped at a shop with dresses fancy enough to be worn at a wedding. Smiling as she thought back to her own wedding day, she held up a dress or two and danced around as she continued her song. "Everybody wants to live happily ever after. Everybody wants to know their true love is true. How do you know he loves you?"

The crowd continued to act as her backup singers, even the shop owners were joining in. "How does she know that you love her? How do you show her you need her?"

"How do you know he's yours?" Sarah paid for a dress and handed the bag to Alastair, who was carrying all of the bags they had collected so far.

"How does she know that you really, really, truly love her?"

"Well, does he take you out dancing just so he can hold you close?" Sarah grabbed Alastair's free hand and forced him to dance around with her. "Dedicate a song with words meant just for you? Oooh!" She stopped when she saw a beautiful arrangement of roses. She bought a bunch and thanked the shop owner.

"He'll find his own way to tell you, with the little things he'll do. That's how you know. That's how you know." The entire market place was now singing along.

"He's your love. He's your love." Sarah sang softly as they stepped over to a secluded area. She called for two of her goblins and waited. Patch and Flower appeared a moment later. "Take these flowers to Heidi, please," She told the little goblin as she handed Patch the large bouquet of flowers. Patch nodded and ran off. She used magic to shrink the bags that Alastair was carrying and handed them to flower. "Please take these back to the castle." Flower grinned and did as she was asked.

Grabbing Alastair by the hand, Sarah ran back into the center of the market with him, her song on her lips once more. "That's how you know he loves you. That's how you know it's true." She led him to a clothing vendor and looked through jackets. "Because he'll wear your favorite color just so he can match your eyes." She held up a blue jacket and nodded to Alastair, who was soon being measured and fitted for the jacket. "Plan a private picnic by the fire's glow. Oooh!" Sarah sat by the fireplace as the tailors did their work.

"His heart will be yours forever. Something every day will show. That's how you know" The tailors and even other shoppers in the shop kept singing over and over.

"He's your love." Sarah smiled seeing Alastair in his new jacket and quickly paid for it and left a generous tip for their speedy work.

Outside they met up with the musician again. "That's how she knows that you love her. That's how you show her you love her."

Alastair led Sarah towards the little restaurant they had agreed to have lunch at. "That's how you know." Sarah sang slowly, her song coming to its end. "That's how you know. He's your love."

"Alright, alright. I get what you're saying, Sarah. I guess I haven't done the little things to let her know I care for her."

"Then we'll have to correct that. The flowers we sent is a good start, but we have a lot of work to do." She sat with him in the restaurant and looked at the menu. "We'll eat and then get back to work. Oh, and keep an eye out for Jax. He should be here soon."

"Jaxel?" Alastair was surprised to hear the Crown Prince was coming to the market.

"Yeah, I got a message earlier saying he needed a little help and would meet me here."

Alastair chuckled. "I find it hard to believe he needs anything from the market place."

"He doesn't," Sarah smirked. "He needs us to help him ditch his escort."


	8. I Just Can't Wait to be King

Crown Prince Jaxel walked through the marketplace with his escort, Reimondo. He couldn't believe his mother had resorted to sending an escort with him again. She hadn't done that in a century. He figured it was her way of trying to keep him from seeing Lannie. She even informed him that Reimondo would be accompanying him to the Goblin City for his visit. That's why he contacted Jareth and arranged something immediately. Who knew how much privacy, if any, he would have during his visit.

Reimondo sighed and followed the Prince unhappily. "I fail to see why you must go marching around the market place among the commoners, sir."

"I told you already, I intend to take a page from my brother's book. He travels his Kingdom once a week to see the state of things. By going out and seeing his subjects and the conditions they are dealing with, he can better access how to help and where to send supplies. I won't stay locked up in the palace and rely on reports." Jaxel explained. While it was partially true, it wasn't his reason for going out today.

Sighing, Reimondo shook his head. "Very well Majesty."

Jaxel looked around as he went, pretending to be taking in the state of the shops. He was actually looking for Sarah. After walking around for close to an hour, he heard someone call out to him. "Jax!"

He turned grinning, only one person called him Jax. "Sarah!" He called out as he waved to her.

She rushed over, with Alastair close behind. "What brings you to the market today?"

"Just taking in the sights. What are you doing here?" He was so glad she was the one to help him. Sarah was the sneakiest woman he knew. He often wondered if it was a trait of humans.

"Oh, we're just doing a little shopping," Sarah replied. "I'm helping Alastair prepare for his big surprise."

Jaxel looked at his cousin. "Surprise?"

"If you must know cousin, I plan to propose to Heidi tomorrow night," Alastair informed him.

"So soon?" Reimondo couldn't believe it. Fae normally courted their prospective mate for a century before a formal engagement was established. Once it was official that they would marry, plans were made immediately for the ceremony. Depending on the rank of the two in society, it could take up to 5 years to get everything in order.

"Soon?" Sarah nearly choked. She forgot how long courting and engagements lasted in the Underground.

"They've only been courting for a decade or so," Reimondo argued.

"I know she's the one. I don't want to wait any longer." Alastair stated.

"It worked for Jareth and Sarah." Jaxel grinned.

Sarah nodded. Technically Jareth had courted her for a year before asking her if she would marry him, but due to meddling from certain parties, he had to convince the court that they were already engaged, even though he had only started courting her a week earlier. So, as far as most of the Underground was concerned, Jareth had pretty much skipped the courting process and simply asked Sarah to be his bride. "I still don't understand why you insist on such a long courting time. I get that Fae live a long time, but still, a century seems a bit much."

Reimondo rubbed his chin. "Other than in the case or yourself and King Jareth, it's unheard of to become engaged after such a short courting period."

Jaxel placed a hand on Sarah's shoulder. "As most marriages are arranged, neither party is usually in a hurry to actually get married. A century of courtship gives each time to get used to the idea, end any other relationships, and make agreements on numerous things with their future spouse."

Nodding, Sarah sighed. "I never agreed with arranged marriages. It seems a little cruel to make someone spend their life with someone they don't love."

"I'm afraid that's the way of things, Queen Sarah," Reimondo said. "It's been that way for many millennia and it won't be changing anytime soon."

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure of that. I intend to change a lot of things once I'm King." Jaxel stated proudly. He didn't agree with a lot of things his mother did. He planned to make lots of changes once he took the throne. "Arranged marriages will be the first to go."

"Not so long as I'm around," Reimondo said arrogantly.

"Well, in that case, you're fired," Jaxel stated plainly. He may have sounded like he was joking, but he really wasn't.

"Nice try, but only the High King or Queen can do that," Reimondo smirked.

"Well, he's the future High King," Sarah interjected as she winked at Jaxel.

"Yeah, so you have to do what I tell you to." Jaxel grinned. Sarah had a plan, he was sure of it.

"Not yet I don't," Reimondo argued. He sounded very offended. "And with an attitude like that, you're shaping up to be a pretty pathetic King indeed."

Jaxel scoffed. "Not the way I see it." He looked to Sarah, who was sneaking up behind Reimondo.

"He's gonna be a mighty king, so enemies beware!" Sarah started singing.

Reimondo jumped when Sarah started singing behind him. He turned to face her and to everyone's surprise, he joined in on the singing. "Well, I've never seen a king of Fae with quite so little hair."

Sighing, Alastair shook his head. So this is was Sarah's brilliant idea. O well, he had agreed to help, so he joined in on the song. "He's gonna be the main event like no king was before."

"I'm brushing up on looking down, I'm working on my glare." Jaxel gave his best intimidating glare.

Reimondo rolled his eyes. "Thus far, a rather...uninspiring thing."

"Oh, I just can't wait to be king!" Jaxel exclaimed as he began to really get into the song.

"You've rather a long way to go, young master if you think..." Reimondo chased after him.

"No one saying do this." Jaxel made his way deeper into the market.

"Now when I said that, I-" Reimondo tried to keep up with the Prince.

"No one saying be there." Sarah sang as she and Alastair hurried along side Jaxel.

"What I meant was..." Reimondo was getting annoyed with the Royals.

Alastair wasn't sure what the plan was, but he hoped it was working. "No one saying stop that."

"Look, what you don't realize..." Jaxel's escort was quickly falling behind.

"No one saying see here." Sarah and Jaxel together in harmony as they smiled at one another.

"Now see here!" Reimondo exclaimed as he raced to catch up and darted in front of them.

"Free to run around all day." Jaxel grinned.

"Well, that's definitely out..." Reimondo said as he tried to catch his breath.

"Free to do it all my way!" Jaxel tried to push past his escort, but Reimondo wouldn't let him.

"I think it's time that you and I arranged a heart to heart." Reimondo tried to steer the Prince back towards the palace.

"Kings don't need advice from little weaklings for a start." Alastair pulled Reimondo out of the way, so his cousin could get by.

Jaxel and Sarh took off, while Reimondo struggled to get free from Alastair. "If this is where the monarchy is headed, count me out! Out of service, out of Africa, I wouldn't hang about... aagh!" He finally pulled free and ran after the Prince. "This child is getting wildly out of wing."

"Oh, I just can't wait to be king!" Jaxel ran into the middle of the crowd. Nodding to Sarah they split off into different directions.

"Everybody look left!" Alastair called as he hurried to catch up.

"Everybody look right!" Sarah shouted.

"Everywhere you look I'm standing in the spotlight!" Jaxel sang loudly before ducking into the crowd and disappearing.

"Not yet!" Reimondo yelled as he tried to find the Crown Prince.

"Let every creature go for broke and sing." Suddenly the entire marketplace joined in and sang. "Let's hear it in the herd and on the wing. It's gonna be King Jaxel's finest fling"

"Oh, I just can't wait to be king!" Alastair cried out hoping to distract Reimondo.

It worked and when he realized he went to the wrong person, REimondo looked around. "Oh, I just can't wait to be king!" He heard a voice on the other side of the market cry out. He raced over just to find Sarah. He hurried back to where he had been and looked around with no luck.

"Oh, I just can't waaaaaait ... to be king!" The entire crowd sang, confusing Reimondo greatly. When the song was over, everyone went back to what they were doing. Reimondo looked all over but he had lost the Royals. "Prince Jaxel!" He called out frantically. "Queen Sarah!" He ran around, hoping to find them. Stopping he groaned. "The High Queen is going to kill me."

On the other side of the marketplace, Sarah and Alastair found each other. "There you are." Alastair smiled. "Do you think it worked?"

"I hope so," Sarah said. "Let's head back to the castle. I'm sure Jareth and the kids are waiting for us." Alastair nodded and followed her back to the Goblin City.

Meanwhile, Jaxel raced out of the market. He would have to thank Sarah properly later for all her help, but right now he only had one woman on his mind. He smiled as he spotted her. She was waiting by the fountain just outside of town, just like Jareth said she would be. "Lannie!" He called out as he got closer.

Turning when she heard his voice, Lannie greeted him with a smile. "Hello, Majesty."


	9. I Won't Say I'm in Love

Heidi sat in her room watching the maids pack her things. She would be leaving soon to spend a few days at the Goblin City. Sarah had invited her and a few others to come stay at the castle for a few days. Sighing, Heidi stood and walked out to the balcony and looked out over her parent's land. While her parents weren't of noble birth, they were still quite wealthy and influential in the court. Heidi grew up having everything she could ever want, except one thing.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. The maids all looked to their mistress, who simply nodded. One of the girls quickly answered the door to find a small goblin holding a large bouquet of flowers. "I has gift for Lady Heidi." Patch grinned.

"Well hello, there little one." Heidi grinned as she walked over to the goblin. "You have a gift for me?" Patch nodded and handed her the flowers. "Why is Sarah sending me flowers?"

"Not Queenie." Patch grinned. "Queenie just asks me to brings them to you."

Heidi examined the roses and found a tiny card. "Can't wait to see you tonight. Love Al." She read out loud. "They're from Al?" Patch nodded and then took off. Heidi placed the flowers in a vase and stared at them. "He's never sent flowers before and this is the first time he's signed a note with love." She smelled the roses and then returned to her balcony, forgetting the maids that were still in the room and packing her bags.

Thinking of Alastair, a smile soon found its way to her lips. After a moment she groaned. "Oh, what am I doing? I can't do this. I told myself never again." She thought back to what happened the last time someone courted her. She had let herself fall head over heels and he called off the courtship after half a century and ran off with a lady of the court that was twice his age. It was a better match, he had told her. In truth it was simply her family was willing to pay more to marry her off. Heidi's parents, while they wanted her to wed and start a family, they weren't willing to buy her husband.

When Alastair had asked their permission to court her, her parents were less than thrilled. They were disappointed that she had given up on the arranged marriage between herself and King Jareth. Their disappointment only grew greater when they learned Jareth had taken a human for his bride. After an embarrassment like that, it was a miracle anyone would want to court her. Heidi was greatly surprised the day Alastair went to her parents, for two reasons. One, she had no idea he intended to court her and two, she couldn't believe her parents' lack of approval of him. Alastair was the nephew to the High Queen and well thought of at court, but that didn't matter to Heidi's parents. All they saw was the child of a human breeder asking to court their only daughter.

Reluctantly her parents had agreed to the courtship and the contract was made. They were to visit with one another at the Goblin City at least once a month, though it was always more often than that. Jareth had been named their unofficial chaperone as Heidi's parents wanted no part of it. So for the last decade or so, they had visited Jareth and Sarah and enjoyed some quiet time together. Heidi had enjoyed all her time with Alastair and even began to believe that at the end of this courtship that she might actually find happiness. But there was still that doubt in the back of her mind, still, that fear that Alastair might leave her for a higher ranking lady.

Sighing, Heidi sat on the bench by her window. "If there's a prize for rotten judgment, I guess I've already won that." She started singing. "No man is worth the aggravation. That's ancient history, been there, done that."

"Who d'you think you're kidding?" Heidi looked around as her maids began to sing as well. "He's the earth and heaven to you. Try to keep it hidden, honey we can see right through you. Girl, you can't conceal it. We know how you're feeling. Who you thinking of." They all sang happily as they finished packing her things.

"No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no," Heidi argued in song.

"You swoon you sigh. why deny it? Oh, oh."

"It's too cliche I won't say I'm in love." Heidi stood and leaned over the balcony with a heavy sigh. "I thought my heart had learned its lesson. It feels so good when you start out. My head is screaming Get a grip girl. Unless you're dying to cry your heart out." She threw her hands over her head and walked back inside.

"Girl you can't deny it. Who you are is how you're feeling. Baby, we're not buying. Hon, we saw you hit the ceiling. Face it like a grown-up. When you gonna own up that you got got got it bad?" Her maids helped her change into her traveling clothes as they continued trying to persuade her through song.

"No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no." Heidi continued denying what everyone in the room knew was true.

"Give up, give in, check the grin you're in love."

"This scene won't play. I won't say I'm in love." Heidi pushed them away and grabbed her shoes and put them on herself.

"We'll do it until you admit you're in love." The maids all crowded around her, still singing.

"You're way off base. I won't say it." She stood after putting on her shoes. "Get off my case I won't say it."

"Girl, don't be proud, it's okay you're in love." One maid handed her a single rose from the bouquet that Alastair had sent her.

Smiling slightly, Heidi inhaled the fragrant scent of the flower. "At least out loud, I won't say I'm in love." She finished the song and found all the maids grinning at her. Clearing her throat she picked up her bags. "If any of you so much a breathe a word of this to anyone, I'll personally rip your heads off. Understood?"

"Yes, Mistress." The maids replied in unison, grins still on their faces.

"Good." With a nod, Heidi left the room and headed out to start her journey to the Goblin City.


	10. I've Got Friends on the Other Side

Just outside of the main gate to the Labyrinth, Oliver and his gnome servant were waiting. Alastair had insisted that his brother be present during this particular visit, though Oliver had no idea why. Alastair normally didn't want him around unless it was to pick on him or make him do something extremely embarrassing. Even knowing this, Oliver still wouldn't refuse his brother.

"Lord Oliver," The little gnome said.

"What is it?"

"Why are we just waiting here?"

"My cousin doesn't just let anyone enter his Kingdom. We have to wait for a guide to show us to the castle." Oliver explained. 

"Who is the guide?" the gnome asked.

"That be me." a voice said behind them. 

They both turned to see a tall green troll standing by an opening in the Labyrinth wall. Oliver smiled and walked over. "A troll? I was expecting the dwarf that usually leads us to the castle."

"Da dwarf be busy. I be taking ya to da castle." The troll grinned. 

"Are you the troll that my brother told me about? Vol'sin I think he said was the name." Oliver asked as he looked the troll over.

"Vol'son." The troll bowed. "I be honnored ta meet ya. Now if ye be following me..."

"Wait!." The gnome cried as he ran after his master. "How do we know we can trust this troll?"

The troll glared at the gnome and knelt so he could look him in the eyes. "Don't ya be disrespectin' me, little man." His voice had an almost musical tone to it. "Don't ya derogate or deride." He led them into the Labyrinth and the wall closed behind them. He led them down the path, then another opening appeared, and he motioned for them to enter. "Ya be in my world now, not yer world. And I gots friends on da oder side." 

As Oliver and his servant stepped into what appeared to be a small house, candles suddenly lit all around the room, and they heard voices echo around them. "He's got friends on the other side"

"That be an echo gentleman." The troll grinned. "Just a lil something we have 'ere in da Labyrinth. A lil parlor trick, don't ya worry." He sang. "Sit down at my table, put yer mind at ease. If ya relax it will enable me ta do anything I please. I can read yer future, I can change it 'round some too." He practically forced the two to sit at the able. The gnome could barely see over the table once he was seated in the chair. 

"I look deep into yer heart and soul. Ya do have a soul, don't ya, Lawrence?"

"It's Oliver." the Fae corrected.

"Whatever." The troll muttered before going back to his song. "Make yer wildest dreams come true. I got voodoo, I got hoodoo, I got things I didn't even try. And I got friends on da oder side."

"He's got friends on the other side." the voices echoed again.

"Da cards, da cards, da cards will tell." He started shuffling a deck of cards. He tossed them in the air and caught them and made them move across the table so fast it was as if they were dancing. "Da past, da present and da future as well. Da cards, Da cards, just take three." He fanned the cards out in front of Oliver and waited for him to take three cards. He then held them out to the gnome and waited. "Take a lil trip into yer future wit me." The gnome was reluctant but finally took three cards.

The troll spread the cards out in front of the boys and flipped over the first one in front of Oliver. "Now ya, young man just came from across the sea. Ya come from two long lines of royalty. I be a royal me self on my mother's side. Your lifestyle's high but your funds are low. Ya hopin' ta make it big by hookin' up wit da dragon clan. Mom and Dad cut ya off, lil boy?"

"No, I'm just not like my brother..." Oliver started to explain, but the troll cut him off. 

"Ya need ta make yer own way and show yer mom and dad. You just want to be free, hop from place to place. But freedom takes gold." He shuffled the cards and golden coins appeared and he tossed them in the air. "It's da gold, it's da gold, it's da gold you need. And when I look into yer future it's the gold that I see."

"Really?" Oliver's eye lit up.

Ignoring the Fae, the troll turned to the gnome. "On you little man, I don't want wanna waste much time." He flipped over the cards in front of the gnome. "Ya've been pushed 'round all your life. Ya've been pushed 'round by yer mother, and yer sister and yer brother. And if you was married ya'd be pushed 'round by yer wife." Scooping up the cards, he shuffled them, tossed them in the air and suddenly they vanished. "But in yer future the ya I see, is exactly the man ya always wanted to be."

"It is?" the gnome began to grin from ear to ear.

The troll stood and walked to stand between the two. "Shake my hand, come on boys. Won't you shake a poor sinner's hand?" He held his hands out to them both. They hesitated for a moment, then both took his hand. The troll grinned evilly. "Yes, are you ready?"

"Are you ready?" the voices echoed.

"Are you ready?" Suddenly vines appeared and tied Oliver and the gnome to their chairs. "Transformation central." The troll grabbed a wooden pendant from a box on a shelf. "Transformation central." He grabbed Oliver's hand, cut his palm, and let the blood drip on the pendant. "Transformation central." He tied the pendant around the gnome's neck. "Transformation central." Standing back he watched as the magic began to work. "Transformafication central, can ya feel it?" Oliver and the gnome began to change shapes and colors. "Ya're changing, ya're changing, ya're changing alright." He snapped his fingers when the change was done and the vines vanished. "I hope ya're satisfied, but if ya ain't don't blame me. Ya can blame my friends on the oder side."

"You got what you wanted." The voices echoed. "What you want's what you get." The room filled with evil laughter and the candles all extinguished at once


	11. You'll Be in My Heart

When Sarah and Alastair arrived at the Castle beyond the Goblin City, screams and shouts could be heard from the main gate. "What in the world?" Sarah summoned a crystal and tossed it up. She vanished in a shower of glitter and Alastair sighed. He knew those screams. The children were fighting again. Making his way inside, he headed for his usual room to put his things down, while Sarah dealt with today's crisis.

Sarah appeared in the hall outside the children's rooms and found Jareth standing between the two trying to referee. "That is enough!" He bellowed. "Now I don't know which of you started this, but it ends now. What would your mother say if she were here?"

"I'd say that there be a good reason for all the shouting," Sarah spoke up.

All three jumped and turned to look at the Goblin Queen, who was glaring at them with her arms crossed over her chest. "Sarah." Jareth took a step towards her. "Precious, you're home." He went to hug her, but she pushed him away with one finger jabbed in his chest.

She walked past her husband to her children. "Tara, Seule, what is the meaning of this?"

Both children were staring at the floor. "I'm sorry Mama," Tara mumbled. "He was in my room again."

"She took my swag stick!" Seule protest.

"It looks stupid!" Tara yelled at her brother. "I wasn't going to let you embarrass Papa by carrying that thing to dinner."

"Whoa, whoa!" Sarah held her hands up and separated the two. "Now what is this about taking your brother's swag stick?"

"It's just a branch he found in the forest that he glued a crystal to," Tara informed her mother.

"Did you take it?" Sarah asked in a stern voice.

"Yes." Tara hung her head.

"Go and get it," Sarah ordered before turning to her son. "Now why did you make a swag stick? Where did you even hear that term?"

"The goblins said it," Seule answered. "They said Papa used to carry his around all the time. I just wanted to be like Papa."

Jareth, who had been listening from where Sarah left him, walked up and placed his hands on Sarah's shoulders. "Of course those ridiculous goblins would mention that blasted thing." He sighed. "Seule did they even tell you what my, as they insist on calling it, swag stick really is?"

"They said it was a stick with a crystal on it." He told his Papa.

Sarah chuckled. She knew exactly where the swag stick was and why Jareth no longer carried it around. It was in a safe location in their private chambers, only being seen on special occasions. "It's your Papa's riding crop," Sarah stated. "He hasn't used it on the goblin in a very long time. He used to use it to discipline them."

Tara returned with a stick that was now in two pieces. "It was under my mattress. I guess the goblins broke it when they came to clean my room." She said apologetically.

"No! It's ruined!" Seule cried as he yanked the broken pieces from her hands.

Sarah looked at her husband and sighed. "I'll take Tara," Jareth whispered before kissing her cheek. He took Tara by the shoulder and led her down the hall.

Seule looked to his mother with tears in his eyes. Sarah knelt in front of the boy. He may have been 12, but he was still her baby. "Come stop your crying. It will be alright. Just take my hand." Sarah sang as she held her hand out to her son. "And hold it tight."

Seule took her hand and she stood and led him down the hall. "I will protect you from all around you. I will be here. Don't you cry." She stopped and wiped the tears from his eyes before she opened the door to her bedroom. She led him to the bed, where she picked him up and sat him on the edge. "For one so small, you seem so strong." She sat beside him and pulled the boy into a warm hug. "My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm."

Seule snuggled into his mother's arms just like he had always done since he was a tiny baby. "This bond between us can't be broken. I will be here. Don't you cry." Sarah took the broken pieces of the home made swag stick from her son and sat it on the bed.

"'Cause you'll be in my heart. Yes, you'll be in my heart." Seule watched as his mother summoned a crystal to her hand. "From this day on, now and forever more." His eyes grew wide as she pressed the crystal against the stick and it began to glow. "You'll be in my heart. No matter what they say. You'll be here in my heart." Suddenly the broken stick was whole again and no longer looked like a home made disaster. Sarah held out the small riding crop to her son as she finished her song. "Always."

Seule hugged his mother and kissed her cheek. "Thanks, Mama. I love you."

"I love you too." She smiled. "No no hitting the goblins or your sister with that. Understood?"

"Yes, ma'am!" Seule called as he ran out of the room.

Across the hall, Jareth was in Tara's room with the Goblin Princess. "Now why did you feel the need to take your brother's..." he cringed at the term, "swag stick?" He'd bogged the goblin that came up with that name if he ever found them.

"You saw it, Papa. It was hideous. He planned on carrying it around with him in front of our guests. I couldn't let him embarrass you like that." Tara explained.

"Were you worried that he'd embarrass me or that you would be embarrassed?" Jareth asked his oldest child.

"What?" Tara was stunned. "You of course Papa. Why would it embarrass me? He's my brother. I'm not responsible for controlling his behavior."

"Oh, you're not?" Jareth raised an eyebrow. "We talked just last week about you wanting to help out and start learning the duties of a monarch. Part of being King, or in your case future Queen, is being responsible for all of your subjects, even the ones that are related to you."

"But he's just..."

"A child?" Jareth chuckled and sat on the couch with his daughter. "The same was true of you not so long ago. Do you think I hid things you made or got embarrassed when you tried to copy your mother?"

"No, you didn't. But..."

"No buts Tara." Jareth interrupted. "Some times you just have to go with the flow and let goblins or children be themselves. No matter how ridiculous they may be." He placed his hand over hers and gave it a gentle squeeze. "But Seule's not the reason you're acting out is he?"

Tara stared at the floor in silence. She knew what her Papa was talking about, but she didn't want to admit it. With a heavy sigh, she looked into his mismatched eyes. "Papa are we different?"

"Different how?"

"Well Uncle Alastair, he was really their cousin, but he had insisted on them calling him Uncle, "said we might be looked down on until we prove ourselves to the court. He said it happened to him."

Nodding Jareth hugged his daughter. "To some members of the Court you and your brother aren't full blooded Fae and they may look down on you for that."

"Because Mama was born Aboveground?" Tara asked.

"Correct. Your mother was a human that turned Fae, just like your Auntie Lannie. While they were born human, they are as much Fae as you and I are. You and your brother are full blooded Fae, no matter what your mother started as. There are just the purists that forget that the change humans go through to become Fae rewrites their genetic code. So, don't let anything any one says bother you. You are my daughter, the heiress to the Goblin Throne and eldest Granddaughter of the King and Queen of the High Court. Nothing will ever change that or how much your mother and I love you."

Tara hugged her Papa. "Why does it matter to anyone where Mama was born? Shouldn't her ability to rule the Kingdom and how you feel about her be enough?"

"I wish it was Tara." He kissed her forehead and sang to her softly. "Why can't they understand the way we feel? They just don't trust what they can't explain. I know we're different, but deep inside us, we're not that different at all." He stood and held his hand out to her.

When she took his hand, Jareth pulled her to her feet and started dancing with her as he continued to sing. "And you'll be in my heart. Yes, you'll be in my heart. From this day on, Now and forever more." Jareth waltzed around the room with Tara. He smiled as he remembered dancing with her as a child. She would stand on his feet as he danced them around the room. Now that she was 16 and almost as tall as him, she didn't need to stand on his feet.

"Don't listen to them, 'cause what do they know? We need each other, to have, to hold. They'll see in time, I know." He stopped them in front of her vanity and let go of her hands. "When destiny calls you, you must be strong." Picking up the small tiara from the vanity he placed it on Tara's head. "I may not be with you, but you got to hold on. They'll see in time, I know. We'll show them together."

He took her hands again and waltzed with her once more. "'Cause you'll be in my heart. Believe me, you'll be in my heart. I'll be there from this day on, now and forever more. You'll be in my heart. No matter what they say. You'll be here in my heart. Always." He stopped dancing and hugged her tightly.

"Always, I'll be with you. I'll be there for you always. Always and always." He let her go and turned her towards the door. "Just look over your shoulder." He tapped her left shoulder. Tara turned to see him grinning at her. "Just look over your shoulder." Jareth tapped her on the right shoulder and she turned to see him still smiling at her. "Just look over your shoulder." He tapped the left shoulder again, but when she turned he was gone.

She turned in a complete circle and then nearly squealed when he picked up and carried her out the door. "I'll be there. Always." He sat her down in the hall and hugged her close.

"I love you, Papa." Tara whispered.

"And I love you too." Jareth kissed her forehead and then patted her on the head. "Now I think you should go and apologize to your brother."

"Yes Papa." she replied as she turned to go find Seule.

Before Jareth could take a step, the arms of his wife embraced him from behind. "All taken care of?" she asked as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"All taken care of. She'll be alright." Jareth answered.

"Good. Now, we have a little time before the others should start arriving." Sarah said with a hint of mischief in her voice.

"Do we now?" Jareth turned in her arms and wrapped his firmly around his wife's waist. "And just what did you have in mind, my Queen?"

Smirking, Sarah kissed along his jaw. "Perhaps you could put your swag stick to good use." She whispered before nipping his ear.

"Vixen." He groaned. "Are you referring to the riding crop? Or something else?" He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"Perhaps I mean both." She pulled from his arms and headed toward their room. "That's if you can catch me, Goblin King." She called as she took off running.

"Challenge accepted my Queen." He said with a giant grin on his face as he chased after Sarah.


	12. I See the Light

Lannie stood by the fountain and waited. She had quickly bathed and changed into a light blue sun dress. As she looked at herself in the water's reflection, she wondered if she was under dressed. Jareth hadn't told her where they would be going, just that Prince Jaxel requested her company. Sighing she paced in front of the fountain.

"Lannie!"

She turned when she heard his voice and greeted him with a smile. "Hello, Majesty."

He hurried to her side and shook his head. "What have I told you about being so formal?"

Lannie chuckled. "Yes, well that was at the Goblin Castle. I didn't want to risk being out of line here. At the castle, Jareth and Sarah aren't going to say anything about me calling the Crown Prince by name. If someone here were to hear though..."

Jaxel held up his hand. "Then let us find some place secluded to talk. Then no one will overhear you calling me by my name." He grinned and held out his arm to her.

Lannie took his arm and let him lead her down the path to the forest. When he was sure they were far enough that no one else would be around, he took her hand in his and held it. "Lannie I have something important I wanted to speak to you about."

Lannie looked at him and saw his grin had turned into a very serious expression. "Is something wrong?"

"No, no, nothing's wrong." He stopped walking and turned to face her. Brushing a strand of blue hair from her face, Jaxel caressed her cheek. "No, at this very moment everything is perfect."

Lannie turned her head, blushing. "Prince Jaxel."

He lifted her chin and made her look at him. "There's no one else here. No need to call me Prince."

She smiled and nodded. "Alright, Jaxel."

"That's better." He started walking. "Come on, there's something I want to show you." Jaxel led her further into the woods until they came to a lake. "Only a few people know this lake even exists."

Lannie walked to the water's edge. "It's beautiful." She looked around at all the flowers that grew by the water. 

"So are you," Jaxel whispered as he walked up behind her. He held his hand out in front of her and the crystal in his hand turned into a single blue rose. She took it from him and smelled it. Before she could say a word, Jaxel had summoned a row boat and was motioning for her to get on it.

Lannie got on the boat and sat carefully on one end. She watched as Jaxel climbed on and used the oar to push off the bank. He rowed them out to the middle of the lake and Lannie stared at the sunset. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. "This is amazing."

"It gets better." Jaxel grinned. He placed the oars down and made himself comfortable, his eyes never leaving Lannie.

"How long do we have to wait?" Lannie asked as she looked around, feeling nervous from the way he was staring at her.

"Just a bit longer," Jaxel replied.

Lannie kept looking around, avoiding making eye contact with Prince. When the sun set, she finally saw what Jaxel was waiting for. The entire lake seemed to glow as plants that she hadn't even noticed began to come to life as golden flowers bloomed, their light illuminating the entire lake. Her eyes lit up as she looked all around. "Wow..."

Slowly moving closer, Jaxel was extremely pleased with her reaction. "I knew you'd like it." He watched as she leaned over the edge of the boat to get a better look at the flowers and he was positive that she was even more radiant in the light they gave off. 

"All those days watching from the windows." He sang softly. "All those years outside looking in. All that time never even knowing just how blind I've been. Now I'm here blinking in the starlight. Now I'm here suddenly I see. Standing here it's all so clear. I'm where I'm meant to be."

Hearing his voice, Lannie looked over at him and found herself drawn to him. "And at last I see the light." Jaxel continued to sing as he gazed into her brown eyes. "And it's like the fog has lifted. And at last, I see the light. And it's like the sky is new. And it's warm and real and bright. And the world has somehow shifted." He reached his hand out and gentled caressed her cheek. "All at once everything looks different. Now that I see you."

"Jaxel..."

"Lannie, I've wanted to tell you from the day we met how beautiful you are. I thought at first maybe it was your hair." He smirked and ran his fingers through her blue hair. "Or maybe the way you spoke to me when we met. You weren't concerned with titles or ranks. You just grabbed my hand and started ordering me around."

Chuckling lightly, Lannie lowered her head. "Well, I thought you were Jareth. I was so used to him sneaking off when there was work to be done that I didn't consider that you might arrive early. I saw you from behind and I just grabbed your hand. It wasn't until we ran into your brother that I realized my error."

"I know." Jaxel grinned. "I knew you mistook me for Jareth, but I was too astounded to say anything. I didn't even know Jareth had found an adviser, especially one so adorable." He took her hands in his and waited for her to look up at him. "Lannie I want to ask Jareth to draw up a courtship contract."

"What?" Her mouth dropped open. She knew the basic concept of courtship in the Underground. It was much like it was centuries ago Aboveground. It was a formal way of dating with the intention of a marriage at the end. "Jaxel.... I... I don't know what to say."

"Say you'd be happy if I did." He said with hopeful eyes.

Lannie nodded, her eyes beginning to get moist. "All those days chasing down a daydream." She began to sing. "All those years living in a blur. All that time never truly seeing things, the way they were." She squeezed his hand gently. "Now he's here shining in the starlight. Now he's here suddenly I know. If he's here it's crystal clear. I'm where I'm meant to go."

"And at last I see the light." They sang together.

"And it's like the fog has lifted." Jaxel leaned closer, his right hand cupping her chin.

"And at last I see the light." Their voices blended together in melodious harmony.

"And it's like the sky is new." Lannie's heart was racing as they slowly leaned closer to one another.

"And it's warm and real and bright. And the world has somehow shifted. All at once, everything is different." As they sang, Jaxel's arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer. "Now that I see you. Now that I see you." Closing the final distance between them, their song ended as their lips met in a sweet and tender kiss.

~*~*~*~///...///~*~*~*~

In their private chambers, the Goblin King and Queen were dressing for dinner. As Jareth stood in front of the mirror fixing his jacket he smiled at his wife's reflection. "Precious have you had the urge to sing multiple times today?"

Sarah looked up from her jewelry box. "Actually, yes. I was singing at the market with Alastair and Jaxel and then I sang to Seule when we separated the children."

Jareth nodded. "I found myself singing when I did my round around the Kingdom this morning and I was singing to Tara as well." He sat on the edge of the bed. "It's not just us. The goblins have been singing and I heard Lannie singing as well."

"That's very odd," Sarah said as she stood. "Do you think it means something?"

"I don't know." Jareth rubbed his chin. "I really don't know. And that has me worried."

~*~*~*~///...///~*~*~*~

Outside the main gate to the Goblin City, Oliver stood there with his gnome servant. "Ya remember the plan right?" the gnome asked.

"Yes, master," Oliver replied as he stared blankly at the door.

"Good." The gnome grinned. "Ya just do as I say or ya will end up like yer Fae employer." The gnome pulled a large golden coin from his pocket. On one side was a large golden snake and on the other was the image of Oliver, a panicked look on his face and his mouth open as if he were screaming in terror. "What ya want's what ya get." The gnome's eyes flashed red for a brief moment as the gate opened and they made their way inside.


	13. Can You Feel the Love Tonight?

When everyone, well almost everyone, had arrived, they all gathered in the dining hall for dinner. Jareth sat at the head of the table with Sarah to his right, Tara to his left and her brother Seule beside her. On the other side of Sarah were two empty chairs that were being saved for Lannie and Crown Prince Jaxel, if they ever showed up. The rest of their guests included Heidi, Alastair, Oliver, and Oliver's gnome servant, who had tried to get out of joining them for dinner, insisting that he wasn't worthy of sitting with the Royals. 

Dinner started off relatively normal. They all exchanged pleasantries and chatted about the current state of their kingdoms or estates. Everything was fine until someone brought up the troll rebellion. Several tribe leaders had rebelled against the Troll King. Many claimed that when he joined the High Court he was turning his back on the ways of their ancestors. Many feared if the rebel tribe leaders were to gain power that things might truly return to how they once were.

Jareth grew extremely silent when the conversation turned to the trolls. It was a topic he preferred to avoid. He downed his glass of Goblin ale and held out the empty glass for a refill. The goblin servant hurried over and refilled the glass. As he started to walk away, Jareth grabbed him. "Leave the bottle," he whispered. The goblin nodded and left the bottle with the King.

Sarah noticed his sudden change in behavior and placed her hand on his leg. When he looked at her she mouthed, "You ok?" He nodded and placed his hand over hers and gave it a gentle squeeze. 

"What about you, Jareth?" Oliver asked. "What's your take on these trolls?"

Jareth looked over at Oliver and sighed. "I have no desire to be a part of their squabbles. Let them do as they will as long as they leave me and mine alone."

Sarah watched her husband with interest. This wasn't the first time he acted oddly. Normally he would have been very interested in something like this. He was always close with the trolls. Vol'sun was the one that taught him Voodoo and dream magic and helped them out many times. Sarah had become very fond of the old blue troll herself. If it wasn't for him, she might have lost Jareth forever. 

Alastair even noticed Jareth's change of behavior. "Cousin, aren't you concerned at all? Depending on how things play out, the trolls in your Kingdom could be in danger or possibly be a danger to the Kingdom."

"I will protect what's mine." Jareth glared and pushed his chair away from the table. "I do not wish to speak on the subject anymore." He stood and turned to leave. "Enjoy the rest of your meals." He exited the room, leaving everyone speechless.

Sarah wanted to go after Jareth, but she knew better. Running after him now would just start a fight, plus she had guests to see to. Before she could react, the children were on their feet. "Mama, should we go to our rooms?" Tara asked? They both knew when their father was in a mood, it was best to retire to their rooms. They got in less trouble that way.

Looking at her daughter, The Goblin Queen nodded. She stood and hugged her children. They all said goodnight to the children and when they were gone, Alastair looked to Sarah. "Is he alright?"

"I honestly don't know."

~*~*~*~///...///~*~*~*~

Jaxel and Lannie showed up an hour late for dinner, but neither seemed to care. They were laughing and grinning like fools as they entered the castle. Seeing the two, Jareth's mood didn't improve much. "If I had known my brother was going to keep you out past dinner time, I would have refused to help him." He said loudly as he approached them.

Hearing his voice, Jaxel and Lannie quickly stopped laughing and stood straight. "Jareth..." Lannie started to explain but the Goblin King held up his hand and silenced her.

"Go clean up and join Sarah and the others in the dining hall. There's still plenty of food for you. I need to have a word with my brother in private." Jareth said in a very commanding tone. Lannie nodded and hurried up to her room.

"Jareth, look I'm sorry. I..."

"Don't." Jareth glared at him. "Just follow me." Jareth turned with out another word and headed for his office. 

Sighing, Jaxel followed his brother. Once they were inside the Goblin King's office, Jareth closed the door behind his brother and sat at his desk. Jaxel sat in front of his brother and studied him. He wasn't sure if he was upset that they were late, or if he had something else on his mind. "Surely you're not this upset over our being late."

"No," Jareth sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "I was in a foul mood when I left the dining hall. Seeing you just irritated me more."

"It irritates you to see me happy?" Jaxel was suddenly defensive. 

"No, it irritates me to think of what you may do to my best friend." Jareth stood and walked to stand directly in front of Jaxel. "What are your intentions towards my adviser, Lannie?"

Jaxel shook his head, laughing lightly. "Oh Jareth, you never change. Still dangerously protective of what you believe to be yours. I was going to wait until after dinner and talk to you and Sarah, but since you're going to force the issue. Mother must never know of this though."

"I don't see an issue with that. I don't tell mother a quarter of the things that she feels she should know." Jareth responded.

Nodding, Jaxel took a deep breath. "Jareth I'd like you to draw up a formal contract of courtship between myself and the Lady Lannie."

Jareth's eyes grew wide. "What did you just say?"

Jaxel grinned at his brother's reaction. "I think I love her. I'd like your permission to court her."

~*~*~*~///...///~*~*~*~

Lannie quickly washed up and headed to the dining hall. She hoped Jareth wasn't too pissed about them being late. After all, it wasn't like they did it on purpose. Sighing, she made her way to the dining hall and was greeted by the goblins guarding the door. "Hi, Lady!" Patch grinned.

"Hi, gang." She smiled as they opened the door for her. She walked in and waved to the little goblins as she went in. Looking at the dining table she saw seven empty chairs. She assumed the two with the clean dishes were saved for her and Jaxel. The head of the table she knew was Jareth's seat, so two of the other empty chairs must have been where the children were sitting. The remaining two she had no clue about. Heidi and Alastair were still sitting at the table with Sarah, chatting quietly. Taking her place by Sarah, she whispered an apology for being late.

"So glad you made it back safely." Sarah smiled. She was certain she knew why she was late. "Where's Jax?"

"Having a talk with his brother. Is everything alright?" She questioned. "Jareth seemed like he was in a really foul mood. Surely he wasn't that upset about us being late."

Sarah gave her a quick explanation of what had transpired before she arrived. Alastair gave her a smile and asked, "So was my cousin able to avoid his escort and make his rendezvous?"

"Escort?" Lannie was confused.

"Oh, Jax didn't tell you?" Sarah smirked. "His mother wouldn't let him leave without an escort. Alastair and I helped him ditch Reimondo in the marketplace before he made his way to find you."

"Jaxel was meeting you somewhere?" Heidi inquired. "Oh, this sounds intriguing. Details." They all listened intently as Lannie filled them in on her time with the Crown Prince while she ate her dinner. 

~*~*~*~///...///~*~*~*~

While the others were busy with their conversations, Oliver and the gnome were in a part of the castle that they shouldn't have been. The gnome led the way, with Oliver following close behind. "De not even knows what be happenin' til it be too late." 

They stopped at what appeared to be a dead end, but the gnome pulled something from his bag and threw it at the wall. Suddenly a doorway appeared and the gnome let out an evil laugh as they entered the hidden room.

~*~*~*~///...///~*~*~*~

After chatting with Lannie for almost two hours, Sarah began to worry about Jareth. Neither he nor Jaxel had joined them in the dining hall. The others also began to worry that something wasn't right. Lannie agreed to check on the children before meeting them in the courtyard to look for the brothers.

Sarah, Alastair, and Heidi quickly found Jareth, brooding, in the garden. Jaxel was nowhere to be seen though. "Jareth," Sarah called out to him as she rushed over.

Looking up from the crystal he had been staring into, Jareth stood and made the crystal vanish. "Sarah, are you alright?"

She shook her head almost chuckling. She was worried about him and yet his first question was if she was alright. "I was worried about you. You left dinner rather abruptly and Lannie told us about you taking Jax to speak in private."

Heidi and Alastair hurried over to join them. "You had us all worried cousin," Alastair stated. Heidi simply nodded in agreement.

"My apologies. I simply didn't wish to be part of that conversation." Jareth said with a slight bow of his head. He wrapped one arm around Sarah and kissed her cheek. "My brother wishes to speak with you, Precious. I told him to make himself at home in the guest room and that you and I would meet with him in the morning."

"Is it what I think it is?" Sarah couldn't help smirking.

Chuckling, Jareth pulled her close. "If you're thinking we will have to find a new adviser, then you may be correct." 

"Wait, Jaxel wants to court her?" Heidi knew of their romantic boat ride earlier but she thought he might just want to take her as a lover. Jaxel was known for charming Ladies to his bed and leaving broken hearts all over the Underground.

"He does," Jareth replied, not bothering to look at her, his eyes were focused on his wife. "I asked him what his intentions towards her were and he admitted he wanted to talk to us about a courtship contract." He nuzzled Sarah's neck. "He can wait until morning."

Sarah knew what he had in mind, but she wasn't going to let him distract her. She pulled free from his embrace and sat on the bench that he had been sitting on moments ago. "So what were you watching in the crystal?"

"Nothing of importance," Jareth replied as he sat beside her.

"You looked awfully deep in thought over something that was of no importance cousin," Alastair stated. 

"I've had several things on my mind lately, my brother only served to add more to that list." Jareth took Sarah's hand in his and lifted it to his lips. 

"What else has been on your mind love?" Sarah wanted him to talk to her, but she had a feeling it wasn't going to happen that night.

Sighing, Jareth pulled her into his arms again and place his head on top of hers. "Nothing you need to worry over, dearest. Everything is fine and the Kingdom is safe. If anything of consequence comes up I will inform you immediately." His gloved hands ran up and down her bare arms slowly.

Sarah leaned against him, giving into his touch. "You're certain?"

Alastair and Heidi exchanged looks as the two seemed to forget that the other two Fae were even there.

"I'm positive Precious," Jareth whispered before kissing her forehead.

Alastair took Heidi by the arm and pulled her to the side. "I can see what's happening." He sang softly.

"What?" Heidi looked to the Goblin King and Queen and then back to Alastair.

"And they don't have a clue." Alastair continued.

"Who?" Heidi really had no idea what was going on.

"They're so in love and here's the bottom line, they'll just ignore us now." Alastair took Heidi's hand in his and started walking with her away from the monarchs.

"Oh?" Heidi glanced at Jareth and Sarah once more before focusing her attention on Alastair.

"The sweet caress of twilight, there's magic everywhere, and with all this romantic atmosphere we should get outta here." Alastair walked her inside, his hand gripping hers tightly.

Sarah and Jareth were lost in each other's eyes and didn't even notice that Alastair and Heidi had left. Jareth caressed her cheek with the back of his hand as he rubbed his nose against hers. As the moon came out from behind the clouds, the garden was suddenly filled with small glowing fairies. They flew around the rulers and giggled as they picked up on the feelings shared between the two. "Can you feel the love tonight?" The tiny voices of the fairies blended together as they sang. "The peace the evening brings. The world, for once, in perfect harmony with all its living things."

Jareth stood and walked over to a section of the garden where Sarah's favorite flowers grew. "So many things to tell her, but how to make her see. The truth about what's happened? Impossible! She'd turn away from me." Jareth sang in a whisper to himself as he picked some of the flowers, his back to Sarah.

Sarah watched him walk to the flower bushes and sighed. "He's holding back, he's hiding. But what, I can't decide." She stood and started walking over to him as she sang to herself. "Why won't he be the king I know he is? The king I see inside."

Sarah reached him just as he turned to face her, a dozen of the multicolored roses in his hand. She took them from him with a smile. The fairies flew over their heads and continued to sing. "Can you feel the love tonight? The peace the evening brings. The world, for once, in perfect harmony, with all its living things."

Jareth swept her off her feet and carried her towards the castle. "Can you feel the love tonight?" The fairies flew down and took the flowers from the Queen and carried them inside and gave them to a goblin. One fairy whispered instructions to the goblin, who nodded and ran off with the flowers. "You needn't look too far. Stealing through the night's uncertainties." The fairies stopped at the stair case and finished their song as Jareth carried Sarah up to their room. "Love is where they are."


	14. Love is an Open Door

Alastair led Heidi back to the dining hall and asked the goblins to bring some sweets. They hurried off and brought all kinds of cakes, pies and even chocolate fondue. Heidi looked at them and tried not to laugh at all the trouble they were going to. "You could have just brought us each a slice of cake." She shook her head. "This is too much."

The Goblins grinned at her and left the room once they table was covered with sweets. "I guess they didn't want anything to be left out." Alastair smiled. Truth be told he had asked the cook to make all the sweets he could. The plan had been for him to pop the question at dinner during dessert, but things didn't go quite as planned as they never brought out the desserts.

"So is it just me or is there something in the air today?" Heidi asked as she took a small plate and filled it with treats.

"What do you mean?" Alastair asked as he made his own plate.

"Well, first you send me flowers, something you've never done." She stopped and gave him soft smile. "Thank you by the way. They were beautiful."

Alastair bowed to her. "My pleasure."

Heidi shook her head at his playfulness. "Then there's Jaxel. He finally made a move on Lannie and not only that he wants to court her. I thought he just wanted to take her as a lover."

"Yeah, that caught me off guard as well," Alastair admitted as they sat down in front of the chocolate fondue fountain.

"And now Jareth and Sarah are being all lovey dovey." Heidi could still hear the fairies singing.

"Well, they're always like that. Those two never could keep their hands off of one another. Jareth may swear that he never made her his until they were engaged, but I doubt it. They were all over each other the week that Sarah agreed to let him court her." He shook his head as he remembered when he first met Sarah. "Definitely the fastest courtship in the Underground."

"I know." Heidi agreed. "But then I guess with Sarah being born a human, it wasn't that short to her. Plus I'm sure Jareth was in a hurry to have her become Fae. As a human, she was in danger, especially with the way Ta'leena wanted her dead."

"Very true." Alastair noticed that Heidi hadn't grabbed any of the cheesecake. She probably hadn't had any before. He first had it at a dinner with his cousin right after Lannie came to the Underground. She made it that night and he had to admit the taste was addictive. Taking a small bite he got an idea. He cut another small bite with his fork and offered it to Heidi. She looked at him like he had two heads. "Try it. You'll love it."

"Alright." She opened her mouth and let him feed her the small bite of cheesecake. "Mmmmm." She couldn't believe how wonderful it tasted. "What is that?"

"It's called cheesecake. It comes in all kinds of flavors." Alastair smiled as he held another bite out to her. She accepted it happily and didn't protest when he fed her the rest of the slice, bite by bite.

When they had their fill of sweets, Heidi sat quietly just looking around, unsure of what to say. Alastair just watched her and tried to find the right words to say. His hand played nervously with the item in his pocket. "Okay, can I just, say something crazy?" Heidi asked as she stood.

"I love crazy!" Alastair grinned.

"All my life has been a series of doors in my face, and then suddenly I find myself with you." Heidi sang as she leaned against the pillar.

"I was thinking the same thing! 'Cause like, I've been searching my whole life to find my own place." Alastair joined her in song and stood. "And maybe it's the fairies talking or the chocolate fondue." He grinned as he wiped the chocolate from her lip.

"But with you..." Heidi ducked her head as she blushed slightly.

"But with you, I found my place..." Alastair lifted her chin, making her look at him.

"I see your face..."

"And it's nothing like I've ever known before!" They sang together.

Heidi dashed around the pillar and ran across the room. "Love is an open door!" Alastair chased after her, smiling as they continued their song. "Love is an open door! Love is an open door!"

"With you!" Heidi ducked under his arms as he went to grab her.

"With you!" He spun around and hurried after as she tried to get away.

"With you!" She went around another pillar to avoid him, but her plan backfired.

"With you!" Alastair went the opposite way and grabbed her by the waist and lifted her off the ground. 

"Love is an open door..." They sang together as he set her down and started to kneel in front of her.

"I mean it's crazy..." He started

"What?" She asked

"We finish each other's-"

"Sandwiches!" Heidi exclaimed as she raced to the kitchen.

"That's what I was gonna say!" He called as he followed her.

"I've never met someone-" Heidi held the door open for him.

"Who thinks so much like me!" They sang together. "Jinx! Jinx again!" As a team, they grabbed all the supplies for sandwiches and both smiled seeing they made the same thing. "Our mental synchronization can have but one explanation."

"You-" Heidi handed him the bottle of oil.

"And I-" He poured it on his sandwich and then poured some on hers.

"Were-" She smiled seeing that he put just the right amount.

"Just-" He put the bottle down and handed her the plate.

"Meant to be!" Their voices harmonized as they carried the plates back to the dining room to eat.

Once the sandwiches were gone, Heidi stood and pulled Alastair to his feet and began dancing with him. "Say goodbye..." She kept singing the song from before.

"Say goodbye..." Alastair was beginning to think he'd never get to ask his question.

"To the pain of the past. We don't have to feel it anymore! Love is an open door!" They waltzed around the room, ignoring the looks the goblins were giving them. "Love is an open door!" Alastair made up his mind and continued the song with renewed vigor. "Life can be so much more!"

"With you!" Heidi spun free from his arms.

"With you!" He grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him.

"With you!" She tried to spin away again, but he held tight.

"With you!"

Alastair dipped her as they sang the last of the song together. "Love is an open door..."

He lifted her back up and grinned. "Can I say something crazy?" When she nodded, he pulled something from his pocket and dropped to one knee. "Will you marry me?" He asked as he held the ring out to her.

"Can I say something even crazier?" She gazed into his eyes as he waited for her answer. "Yes!"

~*~*~*~///...///~*~*~*~

After checking on the children, Lannie went to the courtyard but found no sign of anyone. Looking around she spotted a figure heading for the main gate. She raced after them, thinking it was one of the others. "Hey! Wait up!"

When she caught up to the figure she was surprised to see it was Alastair's younger brother, Oliver. "What do you want?" He asked.

"I was looking for the others. I didn't know you were here tonight Oliver." She gave him a smile, but he glared at her.

"Grab 'er." A voice said from behind Oliver.

Lannie looked but all she saw was a gnome. "Yes, master," Oliver said as he grabbed Lannie and threw her over his shoulder.

"Hey! Wait! What are you doing?" Lannie yelled as he carried her out the main gate.

"Ya best be quiet if ya wish ta live." The gnome told her.

"You talk more like a troll than a gnome." She commented as she struggled to get free. In the struggle, her pendant fell from her neck and the gnome picked it up.

The gnome laughed evilly. "Ya may be useful ta me after all."


	15. Shiny

After his talk with Jareth, Jaxel had gone to his room to freshen up and change into something more comfortable. When he made it to the dining hall, he found it occupied. Not wanting to bother Alastair and Heidi in the middle of their song and dance, he went up to the tower. He looked over his brother's kingdom, what he could see of it in the moonlight at least. Jareth hadn't been completely comfortable with the idea of him courting Lannie. Jaxel was certain that Sarah would be more open to the idea. He just hoped that he could keep it all from his mother until it was too late for her to interfere. He remembered how she tried to stop Jareth from marrying Sarah. He could only imagine what she might do to Lannie if she found out he was going through with his courtship.

His thoughts were interrupted by shouts coming from the main gate. Looking towards the direction of the disturbance, he nearly jumped out the window. His first instinct was to change into his animal form and fly to the scene, but he remembered his brother's barrier the moment he tried to change and found his magic not working. "Damn Jareth and his barrier!" Jaxel yelled as he ran down the stairs. He knew immediately who the scream had come from. Who else in the Goblin Kingdom, or in the entire Underground for that matter, had blue hair?

"Jareth!" Jaxel screamed for his brother as he searched the castle. 

Hearing his brother's shouts, a very grumpy Goblin King climbed out of bed, leaving his sleeping wife and quickly dressed before going out to the hall. "Stop your shouting," Jareth demanded as he ran into his brother. "What is your issue?"

"She is trouble?" Jaxel said quickly. "I couldn't get to her because of your stupid barrier that prevents me from using my magic to travel."

"Who?" Jareth wasn't following his brother's ramblings very well.

"Lannie! She was being carried out the main gate!" Jaxel shouted. He didn't get to say anything else as Jareth disappeared in a shower of glitter.

~*~*~*~///...///~*~*~*~

Somewhere in a cave near the center of the Labyrinth, Lannie was tossed down on a pile of leaves. "Oliver why are you doing this?" she asked.

The gnome laughed. "Oliver can't be helpin' ya now." He tossed a golden coin at her.

Lannie picked up the coin and examined it. She gasped when she saw Oliver on the back side of the coin."Who are you?"

The gnome grinned and suddenly Oliver turned into the gnome and the other gnome grew in size and changed into a green troll that looked similar to Vol'sun, the troll that had helped Lannie become a Fae and helped her return Jareth to the Goblin Kingdom. "Ya looks like ya seen a ghost." He smirked. "Perhaps ya know my brotha, Vol'sun." Seeing the recognition on her face he laughed. "He be helping da Goblin King for years when he should 'ave been da King. Now I be takin' what be ours."

"What are you talking about?" Lannie inquired as she glanced around, looking for a way out or at least something to use as a weapon.

"Well, da Labyrinth hasn't always been this glam." The troll sang. "It was a drab little land once. Now I know I can be 'appy as a clam, 'cause it be beautiful baby." He moved closer to her and glared at her. "Did my brotha say, Listen to da King? He be the one to keep da peace? I need three words to tear his argument apart. My brotha lied."

The troll ran his hand along the dirty wall of the cave and the dirt and grime was wiped away to reveal shiny, golden bricks. "It's gonna be shiny. Like a treasure from a sunken pirate wreck. Scrub da deck and make it look shiny." He continued running his hands along the wall as he sang and slowly the cave began to glow in the golden light that was coming from the walls. "It will sparkle like a wealthy woman's neck. Just a sec, don't you know?" He waved his hand and ghost figures appeared on the wall. Lannie saw a golden version of the Labyrinth with the Troll in the center. 

"Fae are dumb, dumb, dumb. They chase anything that glitters, beginners. Oh, and here they will come, come, come." Shadow figures of the Fae raced to the golden Labyrinth and fell into what she assumed were to oubliettes. "To the brightest thing that glitters. Mmm, Fae dinners." The troll rubbed his stomach and licked his lips.

"I just love free food." The troll sang as he lifted her chin with his long green finger. "And ya look like seafood." He picked her up and carried her towards the fire in the center of the cave. He kicked the gnome into the flames and laughed as the flames grew.

As he tossed her at the fire, a barn owl swooped in, changed into the Goblin King and caught Lannie before she landed in the flames. The troll glared as he watched Jareth set her down on a rock. "Are you alright?" He asked. Lannie nodded and Jareth turned to the troll. "I don't know who you are or how you got inside my Kingdom, but I won't let you or anyone else harm those I care about." He summoned a crystal to his hand and held it in front of him. "Leave now or I'll be forced to destroy you." Jareth glared at the troll.

Not bothered at all by Jareth's threat, the troll moved in to attack. Jareth threw the crystal at him and knocked him off his feet. The troll stood and looked at his chest where the crystal had hit him. Other than the force of the crystal exploding against him, there was no damage done. An evil grin spread across the trolls face. He pulled Lannie's amulet from his pocket and held it in front of him. "Well, well, well." He sang as he circled Jareth. "Little Jareth's having trouble with da voodoo. Ya, little lil weaklin' Fae. Ouch! What a terrible performance. Get da hook!" The troll pulled a curved blade that resembled a hook from his back, "Get it?" He chuckled as he swung at Jareth. "You don't swing it like ya used to, man."

Jareth drew his sword and fought off the troll's attacks. "Yet I have to give ya credit for my start." The troll continued to sing as he fought the Goblin King. "And yer traps on the inside. Just wait I'll make this place a work of art. Ya won't be able to hide. Ya can't. It's gonna be shiny."

The troll wiped away more grime from the wall beside him and blinded Jareth for a moment with the light reflected from the golden wall. "Watch me dazzle like a diamond in the rough. Strut my stuff, my stuff will be shiny." The troll managed to knock Jareth against the wall, his sword flying from his hand. "Send yer armies but they'll never be enough. My spell's too tough, Jareth man."

Lannie watched as the troll tossed Jareth around the cave and when his back was turned she went for Jareth's sword. She grabbed it and hid behind a rock and waited for the right moment to strike.

"Ya could try, try, try. But ya can't expect a lil beast to beat a Voodoo priest." With a wave of his hand, shadows appeared and surrounded Jareth. He tried to fight them off, but they grabbed him and held him down. "Ya will die, die, die. Now it's time for me to take apart yer aching heart." The troll stood over Jareth and pressed his blade against his chest.

"Far from the ones who abandoned ya, chasing the love of da humans, who made ya feel important. Ya try to be tough, But yer armor's just not hard enough." He cut through Jareth's armor and left a giant gash across his chest. Jareth cried out in pain and Lannie dove at the troll, sword in hand, but was thrown against the wall.

"Lannie!" Jareth cried as he managed to break free of the shadows.

"Now it's time to kick yer hiney." The troll continued his song as he swung at the King repeatedly. "Ever seen something so shiny?" He waved his hand all around and the entire cave began to glow. "Soak it in cause it's the last ya'll ever see. C'est la vie mon ami, it's gonna be shiny." 

Jareth summoned another crystal and as he went to throw it the troll punched him in the gut and the crystal exploded and covered Jareth in glitter. "Now I'll eat ya so prepare yer final plea. Just for me." He picked Jareth up by the throat and started to choke him. "You'll never be quite as shiny. You wish you were nice and shiny." Jareth struggled against the troll, but it was a losing battle.

"Hey! I got something shiny for you!" a voice called from the cave entrance.

The troll turned to see Sarah and the rest of the royals rushing into the cave. Before he could react, a crystal thrown by the Goblin Queen collided with his head and he dropped Jareth as he was engulfed in flames. He cried out in agony as he rolled on the ground, trying to put the flames out.

"Jareth!" Sarah cried as she rushed to his side.

Rubbing his throat, Jareth glared at the burning troll. "I'm alright Precious." He assured his wife. "Where's Lannie?"

Sarah looked around and saw Jaxel cradling her on his lap near wall she had been thrown against. Jareth rushed to his brother. "Is she alive?" His voice was panicked. Sarah knelt beside him and took his hand in hers as they waited to learn their friend's condition.

"She's breathing, but she's unconscious," Jaxel said sadly.

"Jareth, you're hurt." Alastair comment.

"It's fine, we have to see to Lannie first." He said trying to ignore the ache in his chest.

Sarah pressed a crystal against her husband's chest and the injury healed instantly. "You're no good to her if you die. Now let's get her back to the castle."

Jareth nodded and they all stood. Jaxel lifted Lannie into his arms and headed for the cave entrance. "What about this thing?" Heidi asked, her voice filled with disgust.

Jareth picked up his sword and walked over to the smoldering troll. "I told you to leave or be destroyed. I meant it." He swung his sword and separated the troll's head from his body. The troll's head rolled to the wall and stopped by the gold coin he had thrown at Lannie earlier. 

The coin began to glow and shake as the spell broke. The Fae trapped inside was released and Oliver appeared, screaming. Everyone stared at him as he panicked. "What's going on? Where am I?"

They all called out to Oliver, but he kept screaming. Alastair walked over and slapped his brother causing him to stop screaming. "Enough Oliver. You're making a fool of yourself as usual. Now calm down and come with us to the castle. We'll figure it all out there." Oliver stared at his brother with his mouth open. Coming to his senses, he nodded and stood.

The group left the cave and returned to the castle.


	16. Once Upon a Dream

Jareth sat up and quickly grabbed his head as the escrushating pain hit him. "Bloody hell." He groaned. As he looked around he saw Sarah, his children, his brother, cousins, Lannie, and Heidi all asleep at the dinner table. It only took him a moment to figure out what had happened. "Dream serum." He muttered.

Hearing laughing behind him, Jareth looked to see Vol'sun leaning against the wall. "I be knowin' dat ya be da first to wake."

"Vol'sun are you responsible for this musical nightmare?" Jareth asked as he rubbed his head.

"No." The blue troll shook his head. "Not directly. Yer adviser ask me for a spice to makes a treat for ya and she be taking da wrong vile."

Jareth looked at his best friend and loyal adviser. "All it takes is one drop of dream serum and I'm certain she used more than a drop." He sighed. "That explains the headache."

"As soon as I be knowin' wat 'appen I rush here, but I was too late. I stayed to makes sure ya all be fine." Vol'sun explained.

"Did we all have the same nightmare?" Jareth asked as he looked the still sleeping group.

Vol'sun nodded. "De all see wat you see."

Jareth shook his head. "I hate shared dreams. Too many thoughts and emotions. No wonder it was a nightmare, but why all the singing?"

Vol'sun laughed. "I tink ya can be thankin' ya young ones for dat."

Looking at his children, Jareth groaned. He knew some of those songs were familiar. Now he knew why. They were from those movies that Sarah's brother Toby had shown the children when they visited. "Will they remember any of it?" Jareth questioned as he stood and walked around the room, checking on each person as he went.

"Dat be up to ya, King of Dreams. Ya can make them remember or forgets." Vol'sun pushed off the wall and headed for the door. "I leave them in yer care, lil King." 

Jareth watched the troll leave and looked to his friends and family. "Some dreams are best forgotten." He summoned a crystal and tossed it up into the air. It burst and a shower of glitter fell over the group, making them forget the shared dream. One at a time, the Goblin King transported each one of them to their room and tucked them into bed. He knew they would all wake with horrible headaches, a side effect of the dream serum.

Sarah was the last he put to bed. He climbed into bed beside his wife and held her in his arms. Feeling him snuggle against her, Sarah opened her eyes slowly. She groaned as the head ache hit her. "Jareth?"

"Shhh. I'm here Precious. You'll have a horrible headache for a while, but it will pass. Just close your eyes and go back to sleep."

"What happened?" She asked as she laid her head on his chest.

He gently massaged her head, hoping to help ease the pain. "I'll explain everything in the morning. Just promise me one thing, Sarah."

"What?"

"Don't let your brother show the children any more of those musical movies." 

Sarah lifted her head and looked up at him and laughed. "What? Why don't you want the kids to watch Disney movies?"

"Trust me, love. It's for the best." Jareth replied.

Sarah put her head back down and chuckled. "We'll talk about it in the morning. Right now my head hurts too much to think."

Jareth smiled and kissed her forehead. "Understood Precious." He hummed softly and massaged her head until she fell asleep and soon he joined her in peaceful slumber, though before he drifted off he could have sworn he heard goblins trying to sing.


End file.
